Problem: Simplify the expression. $-3q(-5q-8)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3q}$ $ = ({-3q} \times -5q) + ({-3q} \times -8)$ $ = (15q^{2}) + (24q)$ $ = 15q^{2} + 24q$